


Puzzle Piece

by lucidhns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidhns/pseuds/lucidhns
Summary: Jeno is clingy. Jaemin likes him like that.Clingy!Jeno, Baby!Jaemin, Unnecessary mention of johnten(?), Hyuck just loves his friends.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Puzzle Piece

Jeno and Jaemin have no secrets to hide with each other. None when they were friends and even more so once they started their relationship officially.

So when Jeno started a habit of stealing his phone, Jaemin turns a blind eye. Renjun would question their boundaries but it doesn’t really matter because whenever Jeno answers his phone while he’s showering, Jaemin’s mother would always be delighted to talk to him. Jaemin doesn’t get what makes the other so insecure but still lets Jeno takes the phone in his hand sometimes without flinching, other times forcefully when he’s playing games. As long as Jeno’s happy.

  
But lately he’s confused. 

  
Not only Jeno stopped randomly stealing his phone, he also doesn’t spare a glance at it anymore even when Jaemin purposely text someone while talking to his boyfriend. Jeno would look at him, stare for a few seconds and leave him alone.

  
It’s frustrating!

  
“Do you realize how stupid you sound right now?” Donghyuck says when Jaemin told him about it while they’re getting ready for another show. Jeno is taking a quick nap on the couch so Jaemin takes this chance to ask around if they know anything that might have caused his lover to act like this. 

  
“Jaemin, some people would pray for this kind of freedom in their relationship. Jeno was way too clingy before. Im happy that he got rid of that _toxic habit_ and I think you should be too.” Jaemin frowns, eyebrows meeting each other in a crease and Donghyuck swallows, intimidated by the look in his eyes. 

  
Oh, he’s upset.

  
“What if I like _my baby_ clingy, Hyuck?” Jaemin starts and Chenle who has been listening quietly lets out a deep sigh. “That’s none of your business.” He doesn’t get mad often, they would consider him the angel of the group if not for this one little thing. 

  
Jaemin hates—no, he _despises_ people who meddle with their relationship. He respects what they think and will consider their opinions but Jaemin will not sit and listen when others try to interfere in something he treasures most. All of the Dream members are his colleagues, bestfriends and it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to call them family now but what Jeno and he have is still their personal, separate matter that no one should intrude. 

  
But Jaemin knows it’s different for Jeno because he _listens_ way too much for his own good and would never confront him about them first before taking all that bullshit in. Looking at the pale Hyuck standing nervously in front of him, Jaemin doesn’t even want to wonder what he had told Jeno.

  
“I’m sorry, Jaemin. I crossed the line.” And because he’s an angel, Jaemin sighs and gives him a hug. “I promised it’s not as bad as you think. I can talk to him again if you—“

  
“You did _enough_ , Donghyuck. Just…leave it.” He smiles, all the anger seeping out almost too naturally when he sees the other looking guilty for his mistake. “Thank you for trying to help though. But I got this.” Jaemin pats his head gently at first but then adding a little force to mess up his already styled hair.

  
“NA JAEMIN!!!” The room is filled with whines and laughters in no time gain. .

  
Jaemin tried, but why is it so hard to get Jeno to talk to him about it? He regrets saying no to Donghyuck’s offer to fix it back last week because he seems to be getting nowhere by his own. Jeno still doesn’t care about him or his phone and even tries to put some distance between them. It’s obvious on camera, it’s all the fans talk about lately and even worse when they’re by their own. He’s so…distant and Jaemin wonders maybe Donghyuck isn’t the only one to be blamed. 

  
Maybe…he fucked up after all.

  
“Jeno…” Jaemin is tired, so so tired of this. He just wants his baby back. “I stole your phone several times last week.”

  
“Mm.” Jeno isn’t looking, he’s too absorbed with his guitar to properly hold a conversation. But Jaemin knows he does that on purpose.

  
“Did you see it?” A strum of the guitar strings. A sad _Am_.

  
“See what?” _E._

  
“I changed the wallpaper to my face several times. A different one every day. You didn’t notice?”

  
“I did.” _Dm_.

  
“But you didn’t even bother changing them back to the picture from our first date.”

  
“Why would I?”A strong, firm _E_ that makes Jaemin gasps. Jeno can be annoying when he’s upset, overreacting when he’s sulking but he never—he would never be _cold_ like this. Not to Jaemin at least. 

  
“Jeno you…” A _sniffle_. Jeno finally looks up at him properly, surprised to see his lover in tears.“Did you _fall out of love_ with me?”

Jaemin cries painfully and that’s all it takes for Jeno to toss his guitar aside and rush to kneel before the other.

  
“Are you c-crying?” He panics.

  
“No i’m laughing!” Jaemin wails, punching his boyfrie—his ex-boyfriend’s shoulder? “Jaemin is confused and sad and he doesn’t understand why is this happening and where did it go wrong and Jeno isn’t helping he’s just sitting there wiping his tears away but that doesn’t help because Jaemin is so so sad he cries even more tears and Jeno tells him to stop but doesn’t hold him in his arms and Jaemin thinks he hates him Jeno hates him a lot and nothing can make it all better now they will have to break—“

  
“Calm down!” Jeno raises his voice and Jaemin stops. “You’re spiralling, take a deep breath.” 

  
“Oh. Jaemin realizes that he’s been thinking out loud and Jeno looks so baffled and concerned. And that’s so very sweet of him and that’s why Jaemin is in love with him because he’s so kind and loving but he’s not Jaemin’s boyfriend anymore look at his dumb face oh no did Jeno just raised his voice? Oh no Jeno NEVER I repeat NEVER raised his voice before—“

  
“Alright, I got it. I’m so sorry so stop crying, Na Jaemin.” 

  
“Na Jaemin? Jeno doesn’t even want to call him baby anymore Jeno really doesn’t love Jaemin anymore he literally doesn’t care—“

  
“Oh my god, fine. Baby, I’m right here. I’m still your boyfriend and madly in love with you. Don’t cry anymore, bunny.” Jeno coaxes, trying to dry the wet cheeks with the sleeves of his hoodie. Jaemin looks so sad and he can’t even remember the last time he’s this upset. Perhaps when the cactus Jeno bought him died?

  
‘ _They said cactus is the easiest plant to take care of! They said it’ll never die and our baby Season died, Jeno!’_

  
Jeno shakes his head at the memory, brushing the back of Jaemin’s neck to calm him down. His boyfriend has always had the softest heart,what could have hurt him this time?

  
“Jaemin likes it when Jeno calls him _bunny_.” Jaemin suddenly whispers, followed by a soft sniffle.

  
“I’m sure he does.” It’s strange to refer to his lover in the third person because he’s right there in front of him, tears and snot all over his face. But Jaemin has anxiety and this helps him to separate the negative emotions and speak his mind so Jeno doesn’t really mind. Except for when he realizes he’s probably the cause of this. 

  
As the panic leaves his body, Jaemin lets his body falls forward into Jeno’s arms, hiding his face into the other’s neck. Focusing on his favourite perfume on Jeno’s body. He moans weakly when Jeno holds him closer, moving them to the center of the bed so they can cuddle comfortably.

  
“What’s wrong, baby? What happened?” Jeno asks in the most softest voice he can make to not throw the other into another episode and he lets out a relieved breath when Jaemin relaxes.

  
“You don’t check my phone anymore. Why is that?”

  
“Ah…” Jeno smiles awkwardly. “I realized that it’s not…normal to do that.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Haechan said he had never seen Ten hyung doing that kind of thing with Johnny.”

  
“Those two has always been very private! Or maybe they are cheating on each other, I don’t know and I don’t care. But we are _different_. We’ve been doing it since forever? We don’t do secrets. We have nothing to hide. Right..?”

  
“Yeah, well. I realized that it’s about trust. And I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you.”

  
“Jeno, we don’t see any other people but ourselves. Who can I even cheat on you with?”

  
“I don’t know. I get nervous when I see you talk to people…like you get letters all the time.”

  
“You do too!”

  
“From fans. Not idols like you.”

  
“Who cares? They’re not you.” Jaemin pouts and snuggles closer to Jeno’s chest. He feels a soft peck on the top of his head. “You see more people than me because of your mc gig. You don’t see me being like that.” Jeno sighs.

  
“I know that it’s absurd but I’m just insecure. It’ll stop though.”

  
“NO!”Jaemin suddenly sits up. “You know that I don’t mind right? As long as it makes you feel at ease. You can always check my phone. Read those letters and throw them away, burn them, I don’t know you decide. I like it when you do that.” Jaemin tugs on Jeno’s hoodie shyly and the other cocks his eyebrow. “Just don’t get carried away.” A tilt of his head.

  
“You like me being…jealous and insecure?”

  
“No, I like you being _clingy_ and _cute_.” 

  
“But Hyuck said—“

  
“Oh fuck what he said, they’re all bullshit. That’s why he’s still single.” Jaemin giggles and Jeno couldn’t help but pinches his cheek. 

  
“Okay, I’m sorry for not annoying you anymore—“

  
“For not ‘ _paying attention_ ’ to me,” Jaemin corrects him and Jeno’s heart feels like it’s about to burst.

  
“I’m sorry for not giving my baby enough attention the last few weeks, I should have talked to you immediately. I shouldn’t have listened to Donghyuck thoughtlessly.” Jaemin hums to that. 

  
“You’re only clingy because I needed the attention, you see. We’re _soulmates_. We’re supposed to complete each other. Like a _puzzle piece._ ” Jeno coos at the sappy take and steals a kiss from the grinning bunny in his lap.

  
“You’re right.” Another one. 

  
“So are you going to change your wallpaper to the one we took on our first date now?”

  
“No?” Jaemin groans. “Jaemin, I like all the pictures you changed it too. I never bothered changing it because it’s cute. You’re cute. Not because I don’t care? If that’s what you think?”

  
“Huh?”

The next morning Jaemin’s alarm blasts out loud and he wakes up to an empty bed. Jeno must have gone for another quick bike ride again. Reaching for his phone to turn the alarm off, Jaemin freezes for a second when he unlocked the device.

  
His wallpaper is now a picture of Jeno making a silly face, similar to the one he took and changed as the background of Jeno’s phone.

  
_‘If you change it, i'll get angry.’_ A text from Jeno, half an hour ago said. 

  
“Oh… _It is_ kinda cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> First nomin fic? Yes. Yes, it is. It's a warm-up one. Want to get used to the character and possibilities and all that. That's why it's so short and plotless haha. But will there be more? Perhaps.
> 
> Talk me @lucidhns on Twitter!


End file.
